


I Got This

by Sybilina



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybilina/pseuds/Sybilina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date ficlet.  I had thoughts about who would ask who and how it would pan out.  It's a tiny bit sloppy but it's also a bit schmoopy so it kind of works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got This

They're outside one day, just Adam and Ronan, waiting around for Gansey and Blue. Maybe Blue is running late because Calla needed her help with something and maybe Gansey is inside negotiating something with Declan or the school for Ronan (or maybe he says it's for Ronan but it's actually for Adam, trying to secure him a scholarship or an interview at Harvard or some shit, and Ronan knows what he's doing but he's keeping quiet because really Adam doesn't need to know.)

Ronan is chewing on his bracelets because it's a bit of a nervous tic and he's been trying not to stare at Adam too much because he's noticed Adam noticing and one of these days Adam is going to say something about it and Ronan's not entirely sure what he's going to respond with.

Adam is leaning against the building, hands in his pockets, one knee cocked and his foot resting against the wall and if literally anyone else was in that same stance he'd look like a douche bag but Adam pulls it off somehow.

Suddenly, but casually, Adam asks, "Wanna go on a date?"

And Ronan stops chewing just long enough to look at him, make sure he's not fucking around, and say, "Okay" before he goes back to chewing.

They stand there in silence for a few more minutes before they hear the sound of the door opening, it's been creaky since they moved in and they both kind of like it that way, and the familar sound of Gansey's delicate but heavy footsteps down the stairs.

The next day, Ronan shows up at Adam's house, dressed to the nines, and Adam has to suppress the urge to whistle and Ronan asks, "So where we going?"

“Dressed like that? I don’t know, you tell me."

Ronan scowls, "You asked me out, asshole, it's your choice."

And Adam is about to snicker about the way Ronan is dressed but then he realizes Ronan didn’t get dressed up for _where_ they were going, but rather _who_ he was going with. Adam could take Ronan to McDonalds dressed like that and Ronan would be absolutely fine with it because he dressed like that to please Adam.

And Adam is suddenly trying not to grin.

Obviously he fails because Ronan grumbles at him, threatens to leave, and Adam has to grab his arm as he turns. Ronan stops and Adam lets his hand trail down until they’re holding hands and it should be corny and ridiculous but it's not.

Adam shuts off the lights and leads them both out of the church.

Wherein an argument over who gets to drive follows (Adam loses but only barely and it really is only fair because Adam is absolutely going to pay.)

(Ronan's going to pay.)

(But Adam is definitely going to pay.)

(They argue about it on and off as they search for a place to eat.)

(Adam knows exactly where they're going to eat but they hem and haw about it because he loves the way Ronan grips the steering wheel, loves the way he curses at Adam for not thinking this through, is absolutely starved for Ronan's company, just Ronan’s company without Gansey or Blue or Noah or all of them as is usually the case, and fuck yes he's going to draw this out as long as possible.)

They finally get to the place that Adam had already decided on and they eat and they bicker and banter and talk mostly about cars and Gansey, and Ronan lets out a few secrets about his dad and old fond memories of Declan, which Adam hadn't even thought existed and yet here Ronan is talking about them like they're nothing.

Adam whips out his wallet at the end so fast it makes Ronan blink and he slides the money into the receipt book and he looks so proud of himself that it dawns on Ronan.

There are two possibilities here: either Adam asked Ronan out on a whim and all that money he'd been saving up for some car parts and groceries for the next few weeks went into this dinner; or Adam has been planning this and saving up for literally weeks for this in which case all those times that Ronan was caught looking was only because Adam was looking back.

Both possibilities make Ronan's ears turn pink and heat pool low in his stomach.

As they walk out to the car and Adam's hand finds his, it's like something snaps in him, and he yanks on Adam’s hand and suddenly they're kissing.

They can’t make it back to the church fast enough and yet another wonderful beautiful memory is made in Ronan's car.

He's really glad Adam gave in and let him drive. He'd never forgive Adam if he let their first time be in the hondayota.


End file.
